Your Eyes Open
by California-Italian
Summary: Finally, as five o’clock blazed electric blue from the digital clock, her emotionless eyes met his. Her seven times repeated sentence hung in midair when the look he gave her said, ‘No it wasn’t' Tiva. R&R PLEASE!


**A/n: Here goes my first venture into NCIS. It's a short little drabble that been nagging at the back of my mind for ages. And the song is Your Eyes Open by Keane. It's kind of a depressing song, but I love it, and I think it totally works for what I wrote.**

**_Disclaimer: Ok, if I owned it, do you think I would even be on fan fiction? Really. Use your heads people._**

**Your Eyes Open**

_Well it's a lonely road that you have chosen  
Morning comes and you don't want to know me anymore  
And it's a long time since your heart was frozen  
Morning comes and you don't want to know me anymore_

On Ziva David, Tony could go for days. And to be completely honest, not all of the things he could say were exactly friendly. He could understand why she, coming from Mossad, had been initially estranged from the team, but after years of partnership, he couldn't understand why she would give up everything built back in D.C. for a father who had used her as some weapon of war to murder her own brother. Well, half brother. But they had grown up without caring about blood boundaries.

Maybe the emptiness of the desk across from him wouldn't matter as much if the former occupant hadn't shared the same bed as him a few times more than the promised never. Eight times to be exact. He hadn't been counting though. He just knew. He still knew even those eight times had been tequila soaked and fuzzy. The only thing he could clearly remember from every one had been her waking up to stare back at him with a sigh. It wasn't a sigh of content or even one of anger and resentment. It was just a neutral sigh, then:

'This was sex, Tony. Nothing more.'

_For a moment your eyes open and you know  
All the things I ever wanted you to know  
I don't know you, and I don't want to  
Till the moment your eyes open and you know_

She would wait for him to nod, then silently creep from the cover of blankets to retrieve the forgotten clothing. It shook him, Tony DiNozzio: serial one night stander, how casually she left. Like nothing more than dropped off papers had transpired between the Italian and Israeli. Despite that, the unspoken deal of no strings attached worked for him. That was until the eighth and final time.

He'd been off the pain meds for his arm for that specific reason. Tequila mixed with the strength of the meds wasn't something he was willing to risk just to get lucky with a hot coworker.

As the Israeli night turned to morning, her brown eyes refused to open. Finally, as five o'clock blazed electric blue from the digital clock, her emotionless eyes met his. Her seven times repeated sentence hung in midair when the look he gave her said, 'No it wasn't.' Telling himself that what they had done the night before was love making was a flat out lie. That's why he didn't even try to indulge that fantasy. But he knew that the sentence that hung in midair stood to be revised from 'nothing more' to 'something more.'

_That it's a lonely place that you have run to  
Morning comes and you don't want to know me anymore  
And it's a lonely end that you will come to  
Morning comes and you don't want to know me anymore_

Then again, maybe he had been wrong. After all, she had decided to stay in her native country. She had decided to leave the desk opposite him vacant once again. But she was loyal to her country. Of course, saying that was the only reason she left was a stupid thing. She could hold her own against Gibbs, and the day McGee altered the course of how the team worked would be the day Hell froze over. She left because of him. Because of what had changed between them.

_For a moment your eyes open and you know  
All the things I ever wanted you to know  
I don't know you, and I don't want to  
Till the moment your eyes open and you know_

Saying that this wasn't his fault would've meant that he'd been Gibbs slapped a few times to many, but saying this was all his fault would've been overkill. Both of them were equally to blame. Four times she came to him, and four times he came to her. He supplied the shot glasses, and she provided the tequila. As partners, they had equally destroyed their team.

As far as fairytales went, Ziva David's and Tony DiNozzio's story was far from one. While 'The End' soaked into both their minds, so did the last look on the tarmac and the one in his hotel room. Because, for a moment, all his unspoken words were understood, and her minute gestures were committed to memory. For that moment, they both knew 'The End' was far from over.

_For a moment your eyes open and you know  
All the things I ever wanted you to know  
I don't know you, and I don't want to  
Till the moment your eyes open and you know_

**Finito!**

**A/n: Tah Dah! This is one of my favorite songs, and I hope you all enjoyed my venture into NCIS. Review!**


End file.
